


Merlin Ward of Uther

by Safire1999



Series: Fragments and beginnings, [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Always a girl, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, fem!merlin, magic is legal, noble merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Soooooooo, this hit me. So I wrote it. Need some votes to see if I should really write this out.So Uther did start the purge of magic after his wife's death, but as a babe Arthur was kidnapped from Camelot. After 2 years missing Uther grew desperate for the return of his son.Merlin lost her mother from a raiding party and The Dragon Lord/Merlin's father Balinor took her in to raise her. Growing up in a style that had her embracing and learning magic.Balinor sacrificed his life, taking mortal injury to rescue Arthur and deliver him to Uther. Uther rebuked his law on magic and Balinor begged with his last breaths for the care of his daughter.Uther took her in, at first just as a Noble's daughter, and then later as his own.Remember this Series is for feedback to see if I should actually put this out and refine it more.





	Merlin Ward of Uther

I looked up at the Falcon. He brought forth the news of the missing Prince of Camelot. Glancing down at my little girl I woke her. I couldn’t leave her alone. I would just need to take her with me. 

I laughed as I ran into the gardens. Aithusa right behind me. Flapping around and messing with my hair as she went.  
“Lady Merlin, you’ll ruin your dress!” A handmaddin called.  
“Aw, but Freya!” I called turning to face her. She frowned, I sighed before going back to join her. Aithusa chirping in sorrow lighting onto my shoulder. Gently nuzzling my head. I filed inside with Maiden Freya, as we came into the court yard I hesitated hearing the clash of metal on metal. Looking over I saw Arther working with one of the older knights. 

Hearing the magical words I acted. Flinging myself out of the chair and pushing Arther out of his chair. A knife was in the back of the his chair. I stretched my hand out at the chain and the chaniller fell on the women.  
“Merlin…” Arther spoke up. Looking down to see our position I quickly scrambled to my feet off of him. Blushing darkly. Uther kneeled next to Arther, looking him over before looking up to me.  
“I have never been happier to say this, like father like daughter. Thank you, Lady Merlin. You shall be rewarded.” He told me as both he and Arther stood up.  
“You have done much already,” I answered him softly.  
“That was to fulfill your father’s debt, now I seem to owe you as well. You shall be Arther’s magical body guard.”  
“Sire!?”  
“Father!?” Arther and I protested in surprise.  
“Oh this is going to be a delight to watch unfold.” I heard Morgana whisper. I casted her a glare. Arther and I were still on bad terms since he revealed he was a right jerk. I waited until Uther had turned away to storm off. Heading off to my room.  
Not two minutes after I collapsed onto my bed servants came in removing things. I got up. Protesting loudly. Gwen came in and explained that with my change of station I was no longer in a room next to Morgana but now next to Arther’s/ I growled and grumbled before helping the servents with my magic to pack things into trunks. A few cast me grateful look as they went about their tasks. A soft whistle and Aithusa to rise from her birth in the corner. Now the size of a miniature pony.  
She came forward to my side and we walked out. Now walking the halls aimlessly hearing the partying in the great hall. I went to the kitchen and ate a small meal with Aithusa as my company.  
It was late when I retreated to my quarters. Aithusa moved about the new room. I locked the connecting door that linked with Arther’s. There was no way that door would be open to Arther’s chambers from my side. 

I woke to water on my face. Sputtering getting on my feet I looked to see the culprit was George. I growled and Aithusa was up on my bed growling at him in seconds. His eyes flashed in fear for a moment.  
“Arthur’s orders?” I asked rather angry.  
“Yes, my Lady,” He answered.  
“Out,” I yelled. He scrambled out of the room and shut the door behind him. I sighed very much annoyed. Turning I went to dress and calm down Aithusa. Opening the windows she quickly went out to find her morning meal.  
I wore a leather dress that had leggings underneath incase Arthur decided to go hunting again. There was a banging at the door that connected my room to Arthur’s. I waved my hand and the door opened. Arthur falling in as I braided my hair.  
“Good morning Arthur,” I greeted him as he got back to his feet.  
“What was that for?” He protested loudly.  
“The same reason I am doing this.” I waved my hand and a buckets worth of water fell on him. He cursed as I chuckled. He glared as I took up my cloak to hide my form from prying eyes. 

I sighed on the sidelines as I watched Arther train his Knights when I heard a familure cry. Turning I saw the coming griffin. I smiled as Moria landed next to me. I bowed and Moria returned it. My smile fell as I saw his grim look on his face.  
“Moria, what is it?” I asked him stepping forward.  
“A Questing Beast, it is within the kingdom of Camelot. You must warn the King.” I nodded my head before turning and running towards the council chambers. Moria right behind me. I heard Arthusa chirp. I turned running backwards.  
“Keep Arthur out of trouble,” I called out before running inside. 

“You may not go alone!” Uther yelled at me turning glaring with such intensity that I took a step back.  
“Sire, the Questing Beat is a monster that the Old Religion created. It will take its target and any that stand in the way.” Gaius warned.  
“I will not risk my Ward, as strong in magic as she may be going alone to hunt this creature!” Uther turned his anger at Gaius. I felt some warmth fill me at this. Knowing Uther saw me as his.  
“Sire,” I spoke up slightly. He turned to me. “I could take a handful of Knights. But the more who come the more who might die.” I spoke softly. “I do not want people to die because I am not strong enough to keep them safe.” I lowered my head.  
“Very well, Arthur, take your best with you.” I looked up glancing over to Arthur. The look he sent me was clear. I couldn’t force him to stay behind this time. 

I mounted up on the Stallion that Uther had prepared for me. I looked over to Arthur who was next to me to catch me should I fall. I sent him a fearful look. He took my hand into his.  
“We will succeed.” He promised.  
“Arthur!” looking up we were met with the sight of a tearful Morgana. Running down the stairs. She was hysterical. So upset begging that we stay. I turned my head away from them. Uther was an a balcony above us watching. I looked to him. He nodded his head solemnly. We still had to go. 

I pushed Arther out of the way and great pain came to my shoulder and into my blood. With a burst of wild magic I downed the questing beast. I turned my magic inward and pulled some of the poison out only to fail. My magic failing. The poison feasting on my magic. Arthur was at my side in the next moment and looking over my shoulder.  
“No… We need to get you to Camelot, now.” He said forcefully. 

I could barely keep my eyes open as we rode into the Qourt Yard. Shaking heavily even with three heavy cloaks wrapped around me. 

“Sire, the poison of the Questing Beast is feasting on her magic, and soon it will kill her.” Gaius spoke softly.  
“Father,” Arthur spoke softly from were he sat next to me. “She was bitten pushing me out of the way. She killed it before trying to heal herself. Her magic failed her.” Arthur explained to him. Uther came to my side, the side opposite of Arthur. Morgana came barging in. I cast a soft smile to Morgana. She covered her mouth before coming to Arthur’s side and took a hold of my hand.  
“Don’t blame yourself, Arthur,” I spoke softly up to him. He looked rather shocked. “You have a destiny, as every magical being loves to tell me.” I smiled softly to him. “This is just the small part I needed to play.”  
“There may be a way,” Gaius spoke. I struggled to fight sleep from that point. 

When I woke next it was to a Knight pouring a liquid down my throat.  
“You’ll be alright now Lady Emrys.” I fell asleep again.  
When I woke I learned that Arthur went and did something stupid. Going out to the Isle of the Blessed attempting to trade his life for mine. There was fighting between Arther and Uther and it peeked to the point they didn’t realize that Sir Orilian had gone to do just what Arthur did, sneak into my quarters and save my life.  
Uther relieved me from the position of Body Guard officially taking me on as his ward. While Morgana was the head of the household I took charge of everything magical. The rules reforms, care of all magical creatures. Looking over the paperwork I sighed rubbing my shoulder.  
Chirping had me looking up to Arthusa sitting on my balcony. I stood up coming out join her. She stayed on the railing. I gently rubbed her head as two knocks came to my door before the door opened. Turning I saw Uther. I curtsied to him.  
“Sire,” I greeted him.  
“How are your duties going?” He asked me looking at my table.  
“It is going well Sire, I have a few revisions I would like to suggest and a few more rules to add and take out.” I answered him as I watched Arthusa went up to his side slowly. He smiled, just a small quirk of his lips, an upward twitch, before gently rubbing Arthusa’s head. I smiled softly at the scene.  
“I am glad to hear you are taking your duties seriously, but do not let that allow you to be locked here forever. I still wish to see you present in the court without me having to order you there.” The recommendation was more of an order really. I bowed my head just a bit.  
“King Cormin is coming in four days time. I wish you to be there with Arthur to greet him upon arrival.”  
“Yes sire,” I answered him.  
“Good,” With that he turned and left the room. I sighed as I rubbed my shoulder again. This was going to be a long week. I sat back down and got to work on finishing my work. 

I smiled at King Olaf, Princess Vivian, who immediately started complaining,  
“Welcome to Camelot.” Arthur greeted the guests. 

I placed a hand on my head and looked up to see Trickler. He was smiling. Wait, wasn’t it… Magic against me!? I growled lowly as I summoned my magic and reached out pushing my power behind it. He hit the wall hard.  
“Guards!” I yelled out as my magic slipped letting him drop. Two guards burst into the room. They quickly were on top of Trickler and restraining him.  
“Gag him!” I ordered as he started to speak. Quickly the Guards got the meaning and while one grabbed a rune cuff of my creation to restrain magic the other grabbed ahold of his jaw and kept it in place. Gwen came running in seeing the two guards restraining the man, and me on the floor. She was at my side helping me up. I was still unsteady and my head ached. Horrible so. 

I looked up to Uther before bowing my head in shame.  
“Do not blame yourself, you caught him before he could do more harm, but now. How to break these two of the spell?” Arther and Vivian where to the side. Both held back. Arther in chains and gaged between two of his largest Knights and Vivian held by three of her servents.  
“My dear, do you know how?” King Olaf asked me. He had recovered from his injuries though wrapped well.  
“I am afraid that while the drug still remains in my system I will not be able to try. The spell is very powerful, though I might be able to break it,” I told him.  
“Till then you shall be kept under heavier guard. I don’t like the fact one was able to walk right into your chamber to poison you.” Uther ordered. “And those two will be kept apart.” With that they both began to struggle.  
“Might I suggest a drug to ensure they asleep and not have a chance for them to meet in private?” Gaius asked.  
“Please, I do not want to risk her virtue.” King Olaf thanked Gaius for his idea. 

I tried everything on the sleeping Arthur. I sat heavily in the chair to the side thinking.  
‘Kilgharrah, would you please help me?’  
‘Of course, Young Dragon,’ His voice spoke through my mind.  
‘What must I do to free him from this spell, to break both Arthur and Vivian free.’  
‘Free one and than you can free the other.’  
‘How,’ I asked him confused.  
‘By true loves kiss, it is time you face your full destiny with him.’  
‘But, he is my brother!’  
‘No, he is the son of the man giving you a home. Already you and your father have changed this house hold. You are not a Pendragon, you are Emrys.’ He answered me. I stood up to begin pacing. I sighed before looking back to Arthur. Sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

“I can’t tell you Arthur,” I told him. He looked rather hurt as I stepped away heading to my room with my head down. 

“Arthur and Morgana have told me their concerns, and you have locked yourself away from them.” Uther spoke sitting down across from me.  
“Arthur wants an answer and I don’t want Morgana pushing for the answer as well.” I answered him.  
“Will you tell me?” He asked softly. I sighed slouching as I looked down at my hands.  
“As you know, it was a love potion, a very potent one.” I spoke aloud, but very soft. “I needed to break one side of the bond before I could break the other side.”  
“You were with Arthur first, yes?” Uther asked me.  
“Yes, talking with the Great Dragon… he told me that only true love’s kiss could break the spell.” I closed my eyes.  
“You kissed Arthur,” It wasn’t anger, just a statement.  
“I do love Arthur, he just… he acts like a Prat and still has some growing up to do." I sign.  
"You are my daughter. Married to Arthur or not. When you both decide… you have my blessing."  
"Could we please not speak of this again near the ears of others… I do not want this knowledge to affect anyone?" I asked him.  
"Of course, if you stop hiding away." HE answered me. I forgot myself sending a glare up to him. He just gave that small twitch of a smile and his eyes showed his amusement.


End file.
